


Mac's Birthday

by TrissMacGyverJohnson



Series: What if... [2]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Bromance, Crossover, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Hawaii, Hawaii Five-0, Slow Romance, Team Bonding, Team Feels, Team Fluff, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 03:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17337950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrissMacGyverJohnson/pseuds/TrissMacGyverJohnson
Summary: It's Mac's birthday when the team is called to help people hit by an earthquake in Hawaii. What seems a natural calamity hides the actions of a criminal group. Phoenix agents will work side to side with Hawaii Five-0 to solve this case and be able to come back home in time for an unforgettable party.





	Mac's Birthday

“We are aging every second of every minute of every day. And for some reason, we decide to pick one arbitrary day to celebrate being one year older all because some pope made a calendar in the 16th century.”

You open your eyes, half asleep, to see Mac sitting on the opposite side of the couch where until few minutes before you two were sleeping. 

“If we were on Mars, I would be 14 years old, and my next birthday wouldn’t be for another 231 days.”

You remember that is Mac’s birthday and realize that he’s still arguing with Jack about celebrating it or not. 

“Mars? You’re using Mars as an argument against birthdays?” Jack replies.

Riley smiles at you from the seat behind Jack. She and Bozer start convincing Mac, too. In that moment only thing you care is that they stop talking and Mac turns to his position at the other side of the couch so you could lengthen your legs again, entwined to his. You and Mac aren’t a couple but you two have the kind of relationship in which that confidence isn’t awkward at all, just natural. Do you feel something for him? Well, yes. Especially when he touches your legs while sleeping or you feel the heat of his body against yours. But you don’t know if he feels the same, even if all other team members think you’re meant to be (including Matty, when she first met you she asked if “you have a relationship with agent MacGyver”). Mac’s phone rings and it stops your stream of thoughts about him, letting you no time to join the conversation. Matty send you to Hawaii to help people hit by an earthquake.

Once arrived, Riley sets a new web connection while you and Bozer help paramedics to succour civilians. Jack and Mac go with two members of H5O squad to evacuate a building that has fallen down. You wanted to go with them ‘cause you’re a trained agent but Mac, as usual, convinced you to stay safe with the others.

During the day you and Bozer find a dog with a broken leg. You two decide that if nobody comes to claim him, you will take it to the apartment you share. Suddenly, you feel another quake and the first thought of you goes to Mac that surely is in danger in that damn building. Luckily, after a few hours they turn safe and sound to the aid point and this time they need your help. You goes with them without thinking twice, and leave Bozer alone complaining about how Riley is talking with a Bruno Mars look alike guy.

You, Mac and Jack with the two H5O members have to stop some Chinese bad guys that have stolen a dangerous kind of bullets that can find target with no need of a sniper. Sniper weapons were your favorites to train with at the Academy, so you’re not afraid. Mac’s plan is to act as bait to attract the bullet but it seems way too dangerous to you, so before he could even reply you go and sniper shoot the bullet. Mac’s plan works out as foreseen and all is solved by the end of the day. 

“It was stupid to act as bait in my place” he says angry.

“I couldn’t let you die on your birthday. You can’t escape the celebration Jack has in mind for you.” You said laughing while spoiling Jack’s plan to Mac. “Consider it like a birthday gift”. You say, and Mac smiles.

* * *

“As you guys know, me and Bozer decided to adopt this cute little boy” you say in a childish way, while you hold in your arms the dog you and Bozer rescued in Hawaii. Riley, Mac and Bozer start laughing watching you dance with your new dog.

“Y/N put that fluffy fur ball away. We got the cake”. Jack arrives to your house holding a huge birthday cake.

“The cake for our birthday boy” Riley and Bozer say teasing Mac. 

You and Jack put the cake on a table on your balcony. Riley puts Mac’s favorite song and he blows out the candles. Jack starts to cut the cake into slices and you put it in dishes. Mac is the first of the line. With one hand you give him the dish and with the other you spread the cream of the cake on his face. “Happy birthday” you say laughing.

“You should see your face now, man” Jack says laughing and highing five you.

Mac’s expression changes from a smile to a shocked face.

“You’ve got cream on your shirt” Jack teases Mac while he looks down with a resigned face. When he looks up to meet your eyes, you see that something’s running through his mind and as soon as you realize that he is planning his revenge you start running inside the house. Mac starts to run behind you with the cream of his cake in his hands and, when your heels stumble in the door of the balcony and you fall against the couch, he reaches you hugging you from behind spreading all the cream on your face and hair.

“How dare you? Not in the hair!” You slap slightly his arm with an offended voice. Mac laughs louder in response. You go towards the sink in the kitchen and start washing your hair and face, still laughing, while you’re helping Mac cleaning his with tenderness.

Jack is watching you from the balcony and turning to Riley, Bozer and Matty says “Do you guys think at the end they’ll understand that they love each other?” All start laughing, including Matty.

* * *

 

“Hey birthday boy, I have to give you one thing before you go” you say leaned against house’s door watching Mac leaving.

Mac turns to face you and you goes to take his gift. From the moment you put in his hands your gift, he starts to analyze it.

You wish goodnight each other smiling, keeping eye contact until he goes downstairs, then you close the door.

Once jumped in the car, Mac starts opening his gift.

“What is that?” Jack says looking slyly at the gift while driving.

“Y/N’s gift for me” Mac says with triumph.

“I thought that Y/N would give you another kind of gift, tonight” Jack says mischievously.

“Wait,what? You know…don’t tell anything, I don’t care. Too busy trying to figure it out what that is” Mac says with indifference towards Jack’s bad joke.

“Just open it” Jack says with resignation. Mac finally opens it and the two of them see the gift is an apple pie. “You two guys have a problem with cakes, you know right?” Jake laughs but Mac doesn’t. He’s reading a letter. 

_“Happy birthday Mac, Bozer told me the reason why you don’t want to celebrate your birthday. I know that this cold world can be scary and makes you feel lonely pretty all the times, but I want you to know that you aren’t. You aren’t alone. Bozer told me that you loved an apple pie that you’re mama used to cook you. I tried to make one by myself but I can’t assure anything, I’m better at shooting criminals than cooking pies. Mac, you’re such a blessing for my life and I would never asked for a better team mate. I love you. Y/N”_

“Wow, Y/N is really a special girl” Jack says when finishes reading the letter with Mac.

“Yes, she is” Mac says with tears in his eyes.

* * *

 

You finally can sleep in your bed after long days away from home. You turn off the light of your bedroom and when you’re walking towards your bed you see your phone’s screen lightening. Your heart is lifted when you see that there’s a text from Mac.  _“I felt alone for the biggest part of my life. But you’re right. I am not alone. Or better: I am not alone anymore. And if I have to guess I stopped feeling this way the moment I met you. I love you too. See you tomorrow. Mac.”_ After reading the text you switch off the phone, the message you’ve been waiting from awhile has finally arrived, and cover yourself with the blankets over your head. You fall asleep with a smile on your lips.

 


End file.
